Purified
by controversial sassiest
Summary: "You don't want me," I breathed, confident he would agree. "I need you, Aria. I want you more than anything. You need to accept that." He placed his hands on my face, lightly pressing his lips to mine. EmbryxOC. OOC, Post BD.
1. Chapter 1

**another story; yay. maybe i'll be able to finish this one?**

**i don't own twilight.**

My headache worsened as I jumped out of bed, rushing to my dresser. Drawers were open, clothes spewing out like it had just been searched for drugs. I laughed lightly as I picked up one of my several black v-necks. Sniffing, I brought it up to my nose, making sure it was clean and held no residue of the earthy metallic smell. The shirt I was holding smelled of laundry detergent and vanilla. It was clean. Quickly I threw it on then repeated the same procedure with a pair of black skinny jeans. I ran a brush through my hair and bangs while slipping on a pair of boots. Who says I can't multitask? While slipping on a couple of bracelets and necklaces, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then applied my usual makeup. I looked over at the clock; shit, I was running ten minutes late. I stumbled down the stairs, grabbed my bag and keys, hopped in my old beat up car, and then sped to school.

This chaotic morning, was my usual morning. I never woke up on time, I never had enough time to eat breakfast, and I never showed up to school on time. Hell, half the time I didn't even go. It wasn't that I was stupid or lazy. I had pretty good grades despite my lack of showing up, I stayed on honor roll. I just thought the idea of school was stupid. Why not just let us all take the GED and get it over with? I had planned to do that but my father decided to force me to have the full 'high school experience'. Screw him.

"Well, Ms. Jenner, nice of you to show up," My cocky ass homeroom math teacher, Mr. Abey glared at me as I made my way to my seat.

I rolled my eyes, throwing a smirk on my face, "You know how much I love this place, Michael." It always pissed him off when I called him by his first name.

He of course ignored me and went on about his lecture. The students that were staring at me eventually turned away to focus on him, the losers. I barely talked to anyone at school. There was Brian but you could barely call him a friend, more like an acquaintance. I was pretty proud of myself. Only two weeks here and I managed to piss off all my teachers, get sent to the principals office four times, be late every class, and get it into everyone's heads that I don't want any friends.

I had moved here two weeks ago when my father got offered a job near here. I don't know where, there was nothing near La Push, Washington. It was forest for miles and miles. Of course, I didn't want to go. I couldn't move and leave all my friends – yes, I did have friends back home – and everything behind. I just couldn't. My dad practically had to drag me by my feet to the car and handcuff me to the seat. I haven't said a full sentence to him since then.

I wasn't like this back home. I mean, I've always dressed in mostly black and been a sarcastic smart ass but I never disrespected my elders and other people unless I didn't know them or if I didn't care. I had a ton of friends who I loved and I welcomed more. But now, my nice side had retreated deep inside me and the cynical, sadistic side showed fully.

"Aria," My head snapped up from my book where I sat at my own table in the corner of the cafeteria. A familiar long black haired russet skinned boy stood in front of me, frowning. It was Brian. I stuck my book mark in the page of my book and closed it with a small thud. I waited for him to go on about what he wanted, "You left this in seventh period yesterday." He dropped a small black makeup bag in front of me. My eyes widened and I snatched it, stuffing it into my purse. "I know your new and everything but you need to be more careful. This is a small town, people are nosy as shit."

"I know it was a mistake," My eyes narrowed at him. Brian was really the only person I wasn't very mean to. I was scared that if I said the wrong thing to him, he might ice me out or turn me in. Of course he couldn't turn me in without getting himself caught.

"Are we still on today at four?" I nodded, "Alright see you later." I watched him leave before looking in my bag. I zipped open the black makeup bag and dug into the bottom. There was a small round glass tube and the little baggie of green. I noticed there were two more bags off to the side. Brian was way too nice for his own good. I would have to repay him somehow.

Brian was the only person who hadn't talked to me when I first moved to La Push, beside a bunch of these other 'gangsters' as Brian called them – they weren't gangsters, maybe just some bad kids who did sketchy things but hell not gangsters. La Push doesn't know the meaning of the word. He told me he was considered a loner or creep because he didn't hang out with anyone either. I had met him while walking down my street in the late night. He was headed towards a river deep in the forest. He also like taking walks in the woods at random times of the day, people also think he's creepy for that. Brian calls them his 'mini escapades'. He actually got me to laugh at that. I've been joining him to a couple for the past weeks and I've gone off on my own a couple times.

Brian had found this log that had fallen over a couple of tree stumps and boulders that was hidden pretty well; it was the perfect place to sit. He had also put up a rope swing just for the hell of it. It made me with to have a place of my own like that where no one else but me knew about – Brian can get annoying sometimes. A place away from my place to get away, I guess you could put it that way.

I took the keys out of the ignition as I parked in my driveway, cutting off the loud rock music and threw them in the back. I grabbed my bag and walked down the road to the cul-de-sac where the entrance to the forest was. I had the path to the spot memorized in two days. I knew it so well; I could walk there with my eyes closed.

I heard the soft sound of water and knew I was close. I made a sharp turn and saw the log. There was some music playing from a battery powered stereo and a bag of food lying on the ground. Sitting on top of the log was Brian, a large dazed grin plastered on his face. I laughed quietly knowing that he was high as fuck.

**i hope you liked it. please let me know your thoughts aka review. i'll try and post soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm updating quickly, go me. (:**

**I don't own Twilight.**

I yawned as I closed the door to my car. My eyes were fixed on the ground as I made my way to my homeroom. There was no one else in the parking lot; I was late as usual. This was just going to be a typical day. Go to school, get yelled at, go to Brian and I's spot and get high, go home and do homework. But I couldn't shake this feeling as I slammed my locker door shut. I felt like I had something to look forward too. Like something exciting was actually going to happen today. Shaking my head, I convinced myself that I was still blazed from yesterday.

"Ms. Aria, I assumed you know you have detention again this afternoon, you know the room," Mr. Abey scolded me as I walked past him. I merely just nodded, not really in the mood to be sarcastic. He seemed shocked by this but went ahead with today's lecture; slopes. How fun. Unwillingly, I tried to focus on the lesson and do the worksheets but I just ended up doodling on my paper.

My worst class was next, Chemistry. My opinion of the subject was it was impossible and screw it. Chemistry was the only class I had lower than a B in. A few minutes into class I stared blankly at the board. PV = nRT? What the hell is that? I copied down the foreign language Mrs. Lopez had written in my notebook. It was hopeless, I couldn't do chemistry! I blew my bangs out my face in frustration. My eyes scanned the class; it seemed I wasn't the only one having trouble with it. I looked back down at my notebook again, hoping that the answer would just come to me. Nope.

I heard the door open, "Ah, Mr. Call and Mr. Black, nice of you to finally show up. I hope you have a reason for missing the past two and a half weeks?" I looked up to see two very large men. They looked like they were in their twenties but they were juniors in high school. They couldn't be over 18. They both had the same russet brown skin like everyone else at this school – besides me. One had chin length black hair and the other had short, shaggy black hair that covered his eyes. Everyone in class was staring at them so I decided to look away. I still listened to their conversation though.

"We had an emergency back home," A smooth voice said. "We're sorry Mrs. Lopez."

Mrs. Lopez was silent as if she was debating whether or not to ask more questions or just let it slide, "Okay well Mr. Black we had a new student so your new seat is behind your old one. Copy down the notes from the board and the rest of the notes from someone else, we have a test next week." I assumed the two guys nodded because it was silent besides the shuffling of feet towards desks.

It hit me then. Mrs. Lopez mentioned a new kid, I was the new kid. That means I had to sit next to someone. I had been so relieved when I found out I didn't have to sit next to anyone in this class. I kept my gaze locked on the paper in front of me.

The chair next to me scooted out and I felt a warm presence. I refused to look up but I heard a cough from next to me, "Can I copy your notes?" A smooth voice asked. I didn't say anything but slide my notebook over to him, changing my gaze from the table to the board. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him quickly writing down the notes but also solving the problems that I had erased holes through my paper trying to do.

My head turned fully towards his work, "How are you doing that?"

He seemed surprised that I had talked to him, "Uh, it's kind of easy. P stands for pressure, V for volume, R is a constant and T is temperature. You just plug stuff in." Say what? I looked up at him to see big black eyes staring back at me. I felt a sudden pull towards him. It was like something just clicked inside my brain. I have only ever had a few crushes in my life but this felt more. I had only seen him for two complete seconds and I already had a complete school girl crush on him. I still must be high.

He started back at me and his slack jaw turned into a dazzling grin, showing off perfect white teeth, "Hi, I'm Embry,"

"Aria," I bit my lip, feeling a twist in my stomach.

"So do you maybe want some help? I could tutor you after school—" He asked, hopeful.

The annoying ring of the bell interrupted, "Sorry, I have detention. Maybe some other time," His eyebrows furrowed into a confused expression. I packed up my things, leaving my notebook with him so he could copy the rest of the notes and headed to lunch wondering what just happened.

I sat down at my normal table and pulled out my iPod and book. I was just about to block out the whole world when Brian walked over. "Hey, I heard you got detention. That kind of works perfectly because I have to be somewhere after school today," I nodded and waved as he left. I glanced to my right to see Embry Call staring at me from a different table where four other tall boys sat with him.

My feet pounded against the pavement. Fuck Mr. Abey. I just spent three extra hours in detention because I was two minutes late to detention. Two minutes! It's nothing compared to the twenty minutes late I usually am to class. He was being ridiculous. It was now six o'clock as I clutched my bag. I barely registered the fact that the hard pavement turned into dirt and leaves. I didn't even wait until I got to the log to take out the small glass tube. I stuffed a little of the earthy smelling grass into the bowl. I took out my lighter from my back pocket and lit it up. Inhaling, I held in the smoke for ten seconds before letting out a huge puff of smoke. I immediately felt better.

I was never one to smoke drugs. I always felt it was stupid. Why waste time doing something completely idiotic? That was until I tried it once back home with my cousin. It was the most fun I've ever had in a while. I only did it that once until I came here. Brian offered me some and I took it. Yeah, I thought I was being a complete dumbass for doing it.

After a couple hours of returning back to normal, I walked home to take a shower and start on some chemistry homework.

**Review please. Next chapter might be in Embry's POV. Would you want that? Or should I keep it in Aria's?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for my two reviewers! Hopefully we can add more?**

**And someone very nice requested a embry pov but i wrote this before i saw the review along with a couple other chapters. But i promised her one. So she's gonna get it soon.**

School lately has been... well for lack of a better word, weird. Embry Call has to possibly be the most annoying human being on the face of the planet. He follows me everywhere, he transferred to my homeroom, gym class, and art class. He tries to sit with me at lunch, sometimes he brings along some of his giant ass friends. Embry doesn't shut up either.I have to admit though, he could be the sweetest human being on the face of the planet as well. He's tried carrying my books and bag a numerous amount of times, I merely just glared at him but really my stomach was doing summersaults. He compliments when I do something different with my hair - I actually woke up on time once and had the time, Mr. Abey was shocked to see me on time. Of course, I didn't acknowledge the comment but I was giddy on the inside.

Basically my opinion on Embry was complicated.

_I walked into homeroom quietly, earning a glare from Mr. Abey and the usual detention slip. This was the fourth time. I faked a thankful smile and put my hand over my heart, letting out a small audible gasp, "Why thank you, Michael. I see we'll be having our usual after school date." A few of the student that had heard snickered behind my back. Mr. Abey grimaced as I winked at him walking over to my desk. _

_Embry grinned from next to me, "Hello gorgeous," I didn't spare a glance. "So remember that band you told me about?"_

_"You mean the one that was playing on my iPod when you stole it at lunch?" I said without emotion. _

_"Yeah! Well I checked out some of their music and they're pretty good. Not like that other creepy screaming shit you listened to last week." He said. I bit my lip to hide a smile. For some odd reason I was happy how he had remembered what music I listen to. Most guys would forget that. I didn't reply as Mr. Abey started going over our homework from last night. "By the way," Embry leaned in close. I could feel the warmth of his body and his breath on my skin, "You look beautiful today, as usual." _

I felt a small smile crawl on my lips as I closed my locker. That had happened yesterday. That stupid school girl crush I had on Embry was still there but I kept pushing it back. Pretending it didn't exist but the feelings I got when he's around makes it hard. But why would he want a girl like me? I'm nothing special. You could hardly call me pretty - he does, but he's an idiot - I don't think I'm pretty. I'm skinny but I have some curves to me and I'm the shortest person at our school. Embry's got a whole foot and a half on me with my small five foot figure. He should date a tall, skinny blonde or something.

Ugh. I wanted to slap myself right now. I sound like the typical whiny teenage girl who has nothing else to worry about. Why can't I just focus on school and forget Embry?

"Hey Aria," Embry came up to me showing his dazzling white smile. Oh that's why. He's sweet and gorgeous. I faked a glare and his smile faltered. He didn't say anything else as he walked with me to lunch. The silence was awkward, he usually just rubbed off my glares and snooty remarks. This was how half of the lunch went as well.

I finally decided to ask what was wrong. Well in my own way, "What? No smart comments? Nothing to say?"

He smiled a little, "Well yeah, but," He paused taking a deep breath, dropping his half eaten sandwich. "Do you hate me?"

I was taken back by this question. It hadn't even occurred to me that all my sarcasm and fake grimaces had hurt his feelings. He always just took it. Immediately, I started shaking my head. Screw pretending I didn't like him. "No." I stated looking straight into his deep black eyes.

Embry smiled, "Then why do always give me the stink eye?" I shrugged. "Well if you don't hate me, then come with me to a concert next week."

"What concert? If it's that stupid rap shit you showed me, I'm not going." I hated rap. Maybe Eminem, maybe.

He laughed, "No, it's that band I was talking about yesterday."

"Emarosa?"

"Yeah, them. They're playing in Seattle. My mom agreed to let me have the truck so I'll drive. We could have dinner before or after if you want to. It's not a date or anything like that. Not that I don't want it to be. Do you want it to be a date? If so then fuck yeah, it's a date... but it doesn't have to be a date." I laughed at his rambling. Nervous Embry was adorable. He noticed he was ranting and a small pink blush caressed his tan cheeks.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I had art and gym next so Embry was in the classes. Biting my lip, I gathered my stuff and walked over to Embry who was still sitting, waiting for my answer. "Pick me up at seven, date." He grinned from ear to ear; it was cute.

"You should curl your hair, it looked cute last thursday." It was my turn to blush as we walked side by side to art.

I'm in some deep shit.

**Review please! I'll update later this week. **


End file.
